As a manner of accessing a network by a user, a wireless local area network (WLAN) has advantages such as simple wiring and convenience for moving. Moreover, with the evolution of technologies, the bandwidth of the wireless local area network is increased day by day. However, in the aspect of QOS (Quality of Service, quality of service), currently, only EDCA (Enhanced Distributed Channel Access, enhanced distributed channel access) QoS in IEEE802.11e can satisfy data service transmission, but is obviously inadequate in a full-services (data, voice, video, and the like) situation.
The EDCA QOS has the following limitations: first, user priorities cannot be distinguished, and a service cannot be preferentially provided for a high priority user according to a user priority, so as to ensure quality of service of the high priority user; secondly, because a priority in the EDCA QOS is a relative priority, a high priority service is affected in a situation of severe environment, and QOS of the high priority service cannot be completely ensured.